<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go-helm by kozunana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574047">Go-helm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozunana/pseuds/kozunana'>kozunana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Chigasaki Itaru's Sister (mentioned), Dialogue Heavy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Might be OOC, No Beta We Die Like August, chikaita, crackfic, it's 1 AM and this is what i do instead of sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozunana/pseuds/kozunana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chigasaki Itaru, 25 tahun menjomblo, berniat untuk kabur dari acara kondangan karena lelah batin, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan layanan Go-helm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go-helm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kala itu, Itaru bimbang.</p><p> </p><p>Awalnya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin ikut ke kondangan bersama kakaknya. Lagipula, mengapa ia harus ikut? Dia bahkan tidak kenal dengan pengantinnya. Ketimbang dari hal yang menguntungkan, ia malah lebih banyak dirugikan disini. Yah, walaupun makanan gratisnya enak, sih. Plus, <em>wifi</em>-nya juga kenceng,<em> but that’s not the point</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sampai sekarang, kakaknya belum saja kelihatan. Semenjak Mbak Chigasaki pergi meninggalkan Itaru untuk menemui temannya, ia belum saja kunjung datang. Padahal kan, Mbak Chigasaki ini memaksa Itaru untuk ikut agar Itaru gak menjomblo lagi katanya. Tapi Itaru bersyukur karena tidak jadi keliling-liling mencari jodoh. Hatinya masih setia kepada <em>waifu</em>-nya, maaf saja.</p><p> </p><p>Sudah dua jam berlalu dan Itaru sudah tidak tahan lagi disini. Persetan dengan kakaknya, lagipula ia sudah biasa diomel habis-habisan olehnya. Itaru sudah kebal. LP dan SP-nya juga sudah habis dipakai untuk menunggu kakaknya yang seenak saja melupakan dirinya itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, Itaru tidak mau berlama-lama di suasana kondangan yang ramai begini. Itaru lelah.</p><p> </p><p>Itaru berjalan keluar dengan secepat mungkin, berharap kakaknya tidak menemukannya. Lalu ketika ia sudah diluar, aplikasi Go-helm sudah terpampang di layarnya. Karena ia kesini dengan mobil kakaknya, ia terpaksa harus menggunakan layanan Go-helm. Ditambah lagi, tak ada jalur angkot disini, apa boleh buat.</p><p> </p><p>Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya ada yang menerima pesanannya juga.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chikausa</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>C4K5IT6</strong>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Sedang menjemput anda…</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huh, Itaru pikir namanya aneh sekali. Baru pertama kali ini ia menemukan tukang Go-helm yang namanya se-eksentrik ini. Itaru berdoa semoga saja dirinya gak diapa-apain.</p><p> </p><p>Dia bengong sesaat, menatap lokasi ‘Chikausa’ di map. Tunggu dulu, beberapa saat yang lalu bukannya ‘Chikausa’ ini berjarak 3 km jauhnya, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba berjarak kurang dari 50 m darinya sekarang?</p><p> </p><p>“Anjir, ini driver Go-helm apa karakter game? Bisa berteleportasi begitu. Pake cheat apa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ehem, sayangnya saya bukan karakter game.”</p><p> </p><p>Hampir saja handphone Itaru mencium tanah. Itaru elus-elus dada.</p><p> </p><p>“Jadi mau naik nggak, dek?”</p><p> </p><p>“Astaga bikin kaget aja. Tentu, tentu.”</p><p> </p><p>Itaru hendak menaiki motor sebelum tangannya ditarik. Itaru hampir saja menjerit.</p><p> </p><p>“Tunggu dulu dek, ini helm-nya. Jangan lupa dipakai. Saya pakaikan, ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, aduh gausah, Mas. Saya sendiri juga bisa kok.”</p><p> </p><p>Tapi bukannya mengalah, lawan bicaranya malah menatapnya dengan aneh untuk beberapa saat.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenapa, Mas? Muka saya aneh atau gimana-ADUH GAUSAH KASAR MAKEIN HELMNYA, MAS!”</p><p> </p><p>Meskipun Itaru terlihat marah, hatinya berjerit dengan keras karena alasan lain. Alasannya? Karena dia baru menyadari bahwa tukang Go-helm ini sangat ganteng dan rupawan. Bahkan mungkin melebihi kegantengan dirinya. Iya, Itaru ngaku kalo dirinya ganteng kok, dia sadar kalo itu merupakan fakta.</p><p> </p><p>“Soalnya nanti gak selesai-selesai. Ayo dek, jangan buang-buang waktu saya. Saya ada kerjaan lain juga.”</p><p> </p><p>Mendengar itu Itaru berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk manyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Kalo gitu ngapain nerima pesanan gue, anjir? Muka doang yang ganteng, cuih.” Bisik Itaru kepada dirinya sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>“Dek, saya bisa denger loh. Adek gaada manisnya sama sekali ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Dari spion motor Itaru bisa melihat bahwa Mas Go-helm tersenyum dengan menakutkan. Itaru hanya bisa balik senyum. Ia takut jika mulutnya sembarangan merocos lagi ia akan diculik dan dijual ke pasar gelap oleh orang di depannya.</p><p> </p><p>Setelah itu, akhirnya dua orang ini berangkat juga.</p><p> </p><p>Suasana sunyi sebentar. Itaru merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, dan lalu Mas Go-helm membuka mulutnya, “Adek ini nama lengkapnya Chigasaki Itaru, bukan?”</p><p> </p><p>Itaru hampir jantungan mendengarnya. Nama displaynya di aplikasi Go-helm memakai alias “Taruchi” seperti channel<em> YouTube</em>-nya. Jadi darimana Mas Go-Helm ini bisa tahu?</p><p> </p><p>“Maaf, kok mas bisa tahu, ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kita sekantor.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang bener aja.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, Mas, bercandanya gak lucu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lah saya gak bercanda.”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p><br/>Itaru menatap spion dengan lama. Lelaki didepannya menghela napas.</p><p> </p><p>“Wajar sih kamu nggak tau saya. Kita beda divisi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, bentar ini beneran?”</p><p> </p><p>“Saya gak suka bercanda, Chigasaki.”</p><p> </p><p>Itaru menghiraukan perasaan aneh yang timbul ketika namanya disebut.</p><p> </p><p>“Mas seniorku atau?”</p><p> </p><p>“Senior.”</p><p> </p><p>Mendengar jawaban itu Itaru mengobrak-abrik otaknya untuk mengingat nama-nama senior di kantornya.</p><p> </p><p>“Chikausa… Chikausa… oh! Mas ini Utsuki Chikage, bukan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Iya. Huh, saya kaget kamu bisa tau.”</p><p> </p><p>Itaru mengerutkan alisnya. Chikage sangat popular di semua divisi karena kemapanannya dan efisiensinya dala bekerja. Ditambah lagi dia sangat tampan. Pastinya gadis-gadis senang mencari kesempatan. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang berhasil sampai saat ini. Selama ini Itaru hanya mengetahui namanya saja walaupun mereka berdua bagaikan pangeran di kantor.</p><p> </p><p>“Tentu saja, Mas Utsuki ini kan popular banget di kalangan cewek. Mana mungkin aku tidak tau.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, begitu.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunyi lagi. Itaru menatap kosong ke pemandangan sekelilingnya. Chikage juga tidak membuka mulutnya.</p><p> </p><p>”Kok Mas Chikage ngojek? Bukannya kalo di kantor Mas ini atasanku ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, buat apa kamu nanya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Penasaran doang.”</p><p> </p><p>Chikage melirik Itaru di spionnya. Mereka secara kebetulan bertemu pandangan, sebelum akhirnya Chikage sedikit tersenyum.</p><p> </p><p>“Rahasia.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Achievement locked. You need to be on lvl. 50 to unlock this route.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Level<em> relationship</em>ku dengan senior masih gak cukup, huh.”</p><p> </p><p>Chikage terlihat bingung sebelum akhirnya berdeham dan membuka mulutnya, “Kamu aneh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mas Chikage juga.”</p><p> </p><p>“Saya atasanmu, Chigasaki.”</p><p> </p><p>Itaru memutar bola matanya. Ia mulai bingung mengapa cewek-cewek di kantornya sangat suka dengan pria berambut ijo ini. Dari yang ia dengar, Utsuki Chikage itu sangatlah ramah dan<em> sociable</em>. Bohong sekali. Gak cocok sama Utsuki Chikage yang sedang mengantarkannya pulang sekarang.</p><p> </p><p>“Saya baru nyadar, di tengah-tengah pembicaraan kita kamu mulai manggil saya dengan nama Chikage.” Chikage menyipitkan matanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, gak boleh? Maaf mas, nanti aku gan-“</p><p> </p><p>“Gak papa.” Chikage memutar ke kanan disebuah perempatan. Jalanan terlihat lebih macet dari biasanya. Setelah bebas dari kawasan macet tersebut, Chikage mulai ngebut.</p><p> </p><p>“Pelan-pelan, mas. Aku ga biasa ngebut astaga.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yaudah pegangan aja yang erat.” Ketika ide itu diutarakan, Itaru menolak mentah-mentah. Mereka berdua laki-laki dewasa yang mapan astaga.</p><p> </p><p>“Mas Chikage candaannya ada-ada aja.” Ucap Itaru, senyuman palsu terpampang dimukanya.</p><p> </p><p>Tanpa peringatan apa-apa, motornya malah semakin ngebut. Alhasil, Itaru hampir saja jatuh dari motor.</p><p> </p><p>“Mas Chikage mau bikin aku mati?!” Teriak Itaru, tangannya berpegang erat ke pinggang Chikage agar dirinya tidak jatuh.</p><p> </p><p>“Ini sebagai peringatan.” Chikage tersenyum dan Itaru semakin dibuat kesal.</p><p> </p><p>“Dasar, kirain kayak Dilan gitu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dilan? Kamu mau kayak adegan pegangan terkenal itu? Geli sekali.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Mas Chikage ini tipe orang yang gak romantis ternyata. Gimana nanti pas cewek-cewek tau? Kecewa semua dong. Kasian.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, tutup mulutmu.”</p><p> </p><p>Itaru menutup mulutnya. Ingin menabok tapi Chikage itu atasan. Ingin mengeluh namun gaji nanti terbunuh. Dunia penuh dengan ketidakadilan</p><p> </p><p>Ngomong-ngomong tentang ketidakadilan, ia baru saja ingat tentang event yang baru saja selesai di <em>Idlemastah</em>. Banri, anak kuliah yang tinggal di kos-an sebelah rumahnya bisa menepati posisi pertama tanpa mengeluarkan sepenser uang. Itaru masih <em>salty</em>, ini semua gara-gara dia memiliki banyak kerjaan yang menumpuk. Ini semua salah bosnya. Sialan.</p><p> </p><p>“Chigasaki, kita sudah sampai. Jangan melamun terus.”</p><p> </p><p>Itaru mengerjapkan matanya. Nggak kerasa aja, “Ah, iya. Ini uangnya, makasih ya, Mas Chikage.”</p><p> </p><p>Chikage hanya mengangguk pelan. Itaru berbalik dan mulai memasuki rumahnya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia ambil, sebuah suara sahutan menghentikan langkahnya, “Chigasaki besok saat jam istirahat, mau makan siang bareng?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Besok akan kutunggu.”</p><p> </p><p>Itaru belum sempat menjawab apapun, namun lelaki berkacamata itu sudah pergi meninggalkan TKP. Itaru bengong melihat jaket Go-helm Mas Chikage pergi menjauh-</p><p> </p><p>“EH? MAS HELM-NYA KETINGGALAN MAS! WOY MAS!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ini udah lama ga nulis fanfic astaga. Sekalinya nulis lagi, malah nulis kyk ginian. Karena ini crack(?) kalo cringe nyambung jdny. Uhh, kalo Aru sm Carla ngebaca ini, HUFFFTTT KITA KENAPA SIH A3 LOKAL BRAINROT MULU HSHEHUHD NANTI APA GEH HAH?? TASUKU JADI TUKANG KULI??? MISUMI IKUT DEBUS??? BANRI SAMA JUZA JD PEDAGANG KAKI LIMA?? HISOKA JADI GEMBEL??? TSUMUGI JD PETANI??? CITRON JD USTAD???</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>